


Day 12: Garland/Skate

by BarryandCisco_FlashVibe



Series: 25 Days of Christmas (The Flash_The Arrow) [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe/pseuds/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry goes all out baking for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12: Garland/Skate

Cisco hummed the Star Wars theme song as he opened the door to his and Barry’s apartment. He smiled as he inhaled the warm scent of baking deserts wafting throughout the whole apartment. He hung his coat up on the coat rack and dropped his bag in the living room, before making his way into the kitchen where his boyfriend was zipping around. 

Cisco’s eyes widened as he noticed the amount of baked goods scattered around the kitchen. There were Christmas tree cookies in tins on the table; the lids were still off so he could see the garland and ornaments that Barry had meticulously designed on the cookies. There were also what looked like red velvet cupcakes with mistletoe on them in cupcake carriers on the counter. Cisco couldn’t tell what Barry was working on now so he moved closer to his boyfriend to take a peek over his shoulder. 

“What is that you’re making?” Cisco said as he couldn’t get a good view of what Barry was working on at the moment.

“It’s an ice skating rink cake,” Barry said as he finished off putting a Christmas tree made out of fondant on the top of the cake. He stepped back to give Cisco a better view. 

Cisco shook his head as he processed the elaborate cake his boyfriend had created. It was a round cake with white icing, but in the middle was blue icing for the ice skating rink and there were fondant ice skaters on the rink, and Christmas trees around the rink. “That’s some skill you have there, Bar. You’re like a Jedi Master of cake decorating.”

Barry chuckled and blushed. “It’s just a hobby of mine.”

“Yeah, just a hobby. You’re too modest sometimes Bar.” Cisco kissed his boyfriend’s flaming cheek and smiled as he grabbed a cupcake quickly and ran from the room, laughing as Barry chased him with a spatula full of icing.


End file.
